


The words I scream in the rain

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, So use it if you want, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, my own prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a person telling another person that they love them
Relationships: One-Sided - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	The words I scream in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> He he he, I'm not okay but hey who wouldn't want to desperately write their feelings out? Anyway, you can freely use this as a prompt or inspiration, so have fun with it.

“Fuck.”

The yell was enough to silence everything around them, only the white noise of rain and wind was left.

“Why can’t you fucking see it? Why do you have to be so oblivious? Why can’t you just understand?” The words are desperate, pleading almost. 

“I’m trying to say I’m in love with you. Fallen head over heels in love with you. Why can’t you see it?” Tears hit the ground with these words, but as rain falls quickly with them they are soon washed away. 

“I know you don’t feel that way about me, okay. I fucking know. I have desperately tried to crush these feelings but they juST. WON’T. GO. AWAY.” The last words are choked out in between sobs but the words still stand sharply. 

“I have listened to you talk about people who have confessed to you, desperately hoping you didn’t like them back. I have listened to you talk about dates, unsure whether I should feel happy or sad. I have even listened to you talk about your crushes, ignoring my heart shattering.” A mix of sorrow and anger was behind the words, never really directed externally. 

“I can’t do that anymore, I CAN’T. I have to move on. I can’t keep living this lie, but I can't leave you either.” The words sound so broken, no fight left. 

“I love you too much to let you go but I’ll break if I stay.” The words are spoken softly. 

The silence is back, no one dares to say a word as the rain soaks the two. 

“I’m done.”

With that one is left standing in the rain, the other gone in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
